


Возлюбленный сын

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ghosts, M/M, Narcissism, Self-cest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Странное утро. Спокойное и тихое.
Relationships: Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Возлюбленный сын

— Это мамина трубка? — спрашивает Лоркан, останавливаясь на пороге, и зябко кутается в халат.

Дождь только кончился, и отражение сизого полумесяца смотрит на Лоркана из десятка лужиц, растекшихся по крыльцу. Лисандр сидит на нижней ступеньке, устроив длинные ноги на перевернутом ведре, и пытается разобраться с устройством курительной трубки.

Такое странное утро.

Спокойное и странное.

Наверное, прямо сейчас, разбирая чемодан в Аликанте, мама гадает, как умудрилась забыть самое важное. А папа стоит у окна с видом на живописное испанское побережье и нервно покусывает губу. Выбирает между свободой, которую подарил Лоркану, уезжая, и пугающим предчувствием, тянущим сорваться обратно домой.

— Ага, — Лисандр ловко прикручивает мундштук и пальцем заталкивает в чашу распушившийся табак. Покусывает янтарный загубник и, блаженно зажмурившись, тянет воздух через трубку, будто репетирует. — Всегда было интересно, как мама выдувает эти фигурки из дыма...

Лисандр крутит головой по сторонам — видимо, в поисках волшебной палочки, которая болтается в пучке на его затылке.

Лоркан еле сдерживается, чтобы не подсказать.

Пусть сам. Хотя, кажется, настоящей необходимости в этом никогда и не было. И Лисандру просто нравится, когда Лоркан ворчит, но находит для него ответы на все вопросы.

— Куда же... Точно помню, что брал в руки...

— Мерлин, ты хуже деда, — все-таки сдается Лоркан, спускаясь по ступенькам, и достает волшебную палочку из его волос.

Лисандр смотрит на Лоркана с благодарной улыбкой, в которой нет ни капли рассеянности или удивления.

— Так-то лучше, — бормочет Лисандр, зажигая табак простеньким заклинанием, и раскуривает трубку уже по-настоящему. Морщится, когда дым, так и не сплетающийся в фигурки зверей и птиц, попадает в глаза. — Вот же... драные пикси!

— Драные пикси? — Лоркан улыбается и садится рядом. Смотрит, как Лисандр упрямо затягивается с видом бывалого курильщика, и, скопив немного дыма во рту, выпускает кривоватым колечком. Позер. — Ну? Нравится?

— На вкус? — уточняет Лисандр с усмешкой.

— На вкус, на что же еще?

— Очень.

Лоркан берет его за подбородок, разворачивает к себе и целует в горькие холодные губы, в это краткое и болезненное мгновение вдруг понимая беспокойство отца. Думая о разбитом в сердцах телескопе и словах мамы, забравшейся в их с Лисандром бывшую спальню на чердаке, что иногда самую страшную боль причиняют воспоминания об украденном счастье неведения.

Лоркан целует Лисандра жадно и почти обиженно, слизывает свою слезу, упавшую и скатившуюся по его щеке.

Трубка выскальзывает из пальцев Лисандра, и табак еле слышно шипит, остывая на влажной траве.

— Соврал, — прищуривается Лоркан, отпрянув, и отчаянно хочет быть обманутым хоть трижды, но не разбитым, — что вкус понравился.

— Почему это соврал? — возмущается Лисандр и облизывает губы, забирая остаточное тепло поцелуя.

— Мне же не понравилось.

Странное утро.

Тихое и очень спокойное.

Сизый месяц плавает в лужицах, горизонт понемногу светлеет. А они сидят, будто каждое утро выходили и впредь будут выходить на крыльцо и садиться, соприкасаясь плечами, чтобы молча встретить рассвет.

— Лоркан.

Он не оборачивается, только слышит, как спускается, тяжело дыша, дедушка, и садится ступенькой выше.

— Лоркан, — снова зовет дедушка тихо. — Скоро аппарирует колдомедик из Мунго... — он запинается. — Ты что, стащил у мамы трубку?

— Она сама забыла, — буркает Лисандр недовольно, закатывая глаза. — Почему сразу стащил?

Дедушка хмурится — Лоркан не видит, но думает, что так оно и есть. Все хмурятся в такие моменты. Кроме, пожалуй, мамы.

— Со мной можешь не разговаривать, — наконец произносит дедушка неуверенно, — но с целителем поговори, хорошо? Родители разрешили тебе остаться со мной при условии, что ты будешь говорить с целителем.

— Зачем им это надо? — спрашивает Лоркан лишь затем, чтобы странное тихое утро закончилось поскорее, ведь так куда проще — резко, без необходимости прощаться.

Но все равно смотрит на Лисандра, на его слабую понимающую улыбку и палочку, которую тот возвращает обратно в пучок.

И он, будто сизый месяц в небе и в отражениях лужиц, одновременно непостижимо далекий и близкий.

— Ты их любимый и единственный сын, — говорит дедушка горячо. — Они просто хотят, чтобы ты был в порядке.


End file.
